Remembering A Prince
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Goku and Vegeta knew each other before they both came to earth. But how far does their relationship go back? Once Goku regains his memory of being a Saiyan, will the rest of his memories of Vegeta and the others come back as well? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content… This story has been revamped and is definitely worth a second look!
1. Chapter 1

Remembering A Prince

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Kakarot/Vegeta

Summary: Goku and Vegeta knew each other before they both came to earth. But how far does their relationship go back? Once Goku regains his memory of being a Saiyan, will the rest of his memories of Vegeta and the others come back as well? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content…

Prince Vegeta was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Today was the day that he was supposed to find a mate. He knew it was tradition that on a Prince's eighteenth birthday the castle would throw a huge ball, and all of the Saiyans from the planet would come to congratulate him on his coming of age. Many of the Saiyans attending would bring sons and daughters to try to catch the Prince's eye, but he wasn't interested in any normal Saiyan. He sighed and turned to his side as he looked at his guard, Raditz. "Will your family be going to the ball tonight?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested.

Raditz looked at him curiously before he shrugged. "Probably, I mean everyone's gonna be there. Why do you ask? You never ask me about my family," He stated, looking at him as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta sighed and looked away. He wasn't going to tell him the real reason that he wanted his family to be there. He may actually kill him for it. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was in love with Raditz's third class brother. Since the first time he had laid his eyes on him so many years ago, Vegeta had never been able to get him out of his mind. He couldn't even escape in his dreams. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. "No reason…" He drifted off as he closed his eyes once again.

Vegeta was walking around the square, He was glad that he had put on a disguise; people weren't staring at him constantly or trying to ask him questions. He smiled and took in everything around him. He loved getting out of the castle, but it was inconvenient to always have to be in disguise while he did was.

As he was lost in his own thoughts, Vegeta wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he ran into someone. They both fell over with Vegeta landing on top of the stranger. "Jeez, watch where you're going," the kid underneath him complained. Vegeta was about to apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat. The first look that Vegeta got of the boy stopped his heart before making it beat double time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down," Vegeta said as he looked at him while he brushed off his armor. "I wasn't paying attention… Wh-…Who are you?" Vegeta asked, unable to stop staring at him.

"My name's Kakarot," the boy replied as he looked at the Prince. He blushed and bit his lip. Even with his disguise, Kakarot knew exactly who he was. "So, what are you doing sneaking around the city?" He asked as he stepped closer to him.

Vegeta blushed and looked away. He wasn't sure what to say to that… No one had ever been able to see through his disguise, but he also knew that no one got this close to him when he was out of the palace either. "I just need to get out every once in a while; being stuck in that damned castle all the time is so boring," Vegeta replied honestly.

"Well, since you don't really want to go back… Do you want to come and hang out with me?" Kakarot asked, smiling. "I was about to go to the lake and swim."

Vegeta smiled and looked at the boy. "That…," Vegeta paused, "Sounds like a fun time." Kakarot nodded to him and smiled as he led the Prince to the lake.

Vegeta had been around the city hundreds of times, but he never truly went out past the city limits. He looked over at Kakarot, wondering about this mystery man that he was with. He didn't know anything about him, and yet he was running off with him. It made no sense whatsoever, but he felt so free just flying around. They reached their destination, and Vegeta didn't know what to say. He looked at the crystal clear lake; you could see all the way to the bottom.

Kakarot smiled at the Prince and looked at him. "Do you like what you see? It's such a beautiful place. I always come here when I want to relax," he told him.

"It looks fantastic," Vegeta replied as he looked around. He smiled before stripping off his armor, noticing that Kakarot was doing the same. Once they got into the lake they swam around for a while; they stayed and swam together for hours. As the sun was starting to set, Vegeta got out of the lake and lied on the warm grass to watch the sunset. He smiled and closed his eyes. He was sure that this day couldn't get any better.

Vegeta felt Kakarot lie down next to him. He turned his head and smiled. He saw the beautiful boy at his side looking at him. Vegeta smirked and watched the boy blush and avert his eyes. The Prince slowly reached out to play with his hair. He heard Kakarot purr at the touch. Vegeta smiled as he felt Kakarot's tail wrap around his wrist.

"That feels good," Kakarot moaned softly as he snuggled closer to the Prince. Vegeta wrapped his arms around him and kept playing with the other Saiyan's hair as he held him close. The Prince gently nuzzled his nose into Kakarot's neck, closing his eyes as he started to purr.

He heard Kakarot chuckle, but didn't pay much attention to it. "Vegeta…," Kakarot looked at him.

"Hmm?" Vegeta asked, looking up.

"Do you like me?" Kakarot asked, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Vegeta laughed and nodded to him. "I like you, too. I know I don't know you too well or nothin' but I feel…something special with you," Kakarot explained as he let his tail run over the Prince's face.

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned into the tail's touch. "I do like you Kakarot. I like you very much," he admitted softly, opening his eyes again and smiling.

Kakarot giggled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his waist. "That's good."

There was no way that anything was going to get better than this.

"Vegeta you've gotta wake up and prepare yourself. The ball starts in an hour." Raditz said while shaking him awake. He couldn't believe that he had napped that long; he had slept all night the night before. Vegeta groaned and pushed his guard off of him before rubbing his eyes. He slowly stood and went to take a shower.

During his shower, Vegeta kept hoping that he would see Kakarot. He wondered if Raditz's family was going to come after all. He wasn't sure why Kakarot was constantly on his mind, but he wanted to pursue a relationship with the fellow Saiyan. He hoped that his father would approve of their relationship if it came to fruition. He knew that there were a lot of male couples on the planet, but a Prince had never been part of a mating pair with another male. Plus there were no verified recordings of two males producing children together, only tales from the wise women. The King needed to be able to produce heirs; that was one of the main reasons they took a mate. Vegeta knew that there were other benefits and such, but he had never heard his father talking about a King and his mate actually loving each other.

Vegeta sighed, turned the steaming water off, and got out to dry. He took his time, making sure to get every part of himself dry before he put on the ceremonial armor that he was supposed to wear. It was black with the red crest of his family on his left side of the breastplate; it also had a matching cape attached. Unfortunately enough, he had to wear the cape, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. He thought that it made him look ridiculous, but it was still traditional for Saiyan royalty to wear it while attending events such as this one.

Once Vegeta was finished dressing, he tried to get his mind to stop racing about Kakarot. If Raditz ever found out that he had feelings for him, Vegeta knew that he would do anything to make sure that they stayed as far away from each other as possible. Raditz was very protective of his family. He knew many of the things that happened here, and he has said on countless occasions that he doesn't want his little brother exposed to the city.

If only Raditz knew of all the times that Kakarot had snuck away from his home to spend time with the Prince. Vegeta could tell Kakarot was a very sheltered child, but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. He knew that he wasn't like any of the other Saiyans he had met. Nearly all Saiyans possess a strong need to fight, conquer, and lead, but Kakarot was different. He loved to fight, but only for fun. He had the perfect moves and an amazing talent for strategy, but he wouldn't hurt any creature, even if it had wronged him somehow.

Maybe that's why Raditz was so protective of him. He knew that Kakarot would never win in a true fight because he would give his opponent so many chances that he would end up at a disadvantage. That was one of the things he loved about Kakarot though. He was so sweet and loving…"Vegeta! Come on let's go! Kami, what is wrong with you today?" Raditz inquired while waving his hands in front of Vegeta's face, startling him.

Vegeta jumped up and sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he explained before he put his cape on. They head down to the ballroom where he was supposed to meet his father. He looked up at King Vegeta and smiled a little. He bowed to him and looked around at all of the people who came. He saw many people that he knew from around the kingdom when he would sneak away. He waved to all of them and they clapped.

King Vegeta smiled at him before addressing the public. "I hope everyone has a wonderful time tonight. Please help yourselves to the food and stay as long as you would like," he said. He looked over to his son again. He stepped close to him and smiled. "Please try and make friends with some of them. If you find someone that you are interested in tell me," he told the Prince.

Vegeta nodded nervously and sighed as he looked around. He didn't see anyone who drew his attention. "Yes, Father," he replied as he walked down to the main section of the ball room.

As soon as he set foot on the grounds, he was surrounded by many females. He smiled to all of them politely, knowing that it would be useless to not at least try to be nice to some of them. Vegeta could tell that this was going to become increasingly difficult because the girls were almost literally throwing themselves at him. He looked around for Raditz to hopefully get some assistance, but his guard was nowhere to be seen.

Just when he thought that there was no light to this situation, he saw the doors open. Raditz walked inside along with his parents. Behind them was a spiky haired boy in the same colored armor that Vegeta was wearing. Vegeta's heart nearly stopped as he made his way through the crowd over to Raditz and his family.

Bardock smiled at the Prince when he came up to greet them. He bowed before shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again Prince Vegeta," he spoke softly. Even though his voice was light, it had a lot of power behind it.

Vegeta smiled to him and nodded. "The pleasure is all mine, Bardock," he said smiling before he looked over at Raditz. "Maybe you can help me, Raditz. There's a group of about ten women over there you can have to yourself if you can keep them away from me," he quietly tells the guard. Seeing the huge smile on Raditz's face as he walked away made Vegeta assume he wouldn't see the girls or him at all tonight.

Kakarot smiled as he looked at Vegeta; it was the perfect plan to stick Raditz on the women, not only would he not see his brother tonight, his parents had already gone off to speak with their own friends. Now it was only him and Vegeta, at least that was what it felt like. He saw Vegeta look at him with that soft smile and his heart melted. "Hi Veggie," he greeted the Prince, smiling softly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I told you not to call me that around people," he said smiling as he wrapped his tail around Kakarot's fingers gently, this way he could have the contact that he wanted and it didn't look like much.

Even though not many people noticed what Vegeta had done, his father had. He watched his son very carefully throughout the night. "So…my son has his eyes on Kakarot," he muttered softly as he deliberated this situation, leaving the ballroom to go think alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta was having the time of his life.

For as long as Vegeta could remember, he had never had this much fun at one of these functions, but maybe it was because he had Kakarot with him this time. He made everything bearable, including the women that wouldn't leave him alone. It was ridiculous the different ways that they tried to throw themselves at him. After the last one, Kakarot looked up at Vegeta and ran his hand over the Prince's and smiled. "Hey… Do you wanna go somewhere more…less crowded?" He asked, feeling a blush appear on his cheeks.

Vegeta smiled at the younger Saiyan before nodding. He looked around for people that might follow them before he took Kakarot through the door. They walked around the castle grounds for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. It was a definitely a nice feeling to have Kakarot with him. Every time that they were with each other, Vegeta always felt at home and relaxed. The Prince smiled as he slowly wrapped his tail around Kakarot's waist to pull the other Saiyan closer to him.

Kakarot blushed and smiled before leaning his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Maybe we should find somewhere to get a little more…relaxed," he suggested. He looked up at the Prince and watched him smile and nod. It looked like he knew the perfect place for them to go. The pair walked around the garden for a while before Kakarot saw a little clearing with some bushes and beautiful flowers. Vegeta led them over there and sat down, leaning against a tree. Kakarot smiled and snuggled close to Vegeta.

The Prince smiled and purred gently while using his tail softly stroke Kakarot's back. The purring from his Prince caused Kakarot to relax into him. Once Vegeta heard the younger Saiyan start to purr, he smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. Both Saiyans closed their eyes and relaxed into each other.

Kakarot didn't know he could feel this way about someone else. Sure, he had liked girls before and even a couple of guys, but the way that his parents sheltered him made it hard to pursue those options. He didn't mind being sheltered at home most of the time, it made it hard to make friends, but that's where his brother came in. He loved Raditz, but he was just like his parents, super protective and bossy. Although ever since he came to work for the Prince, he has lightened up quite a bit. He smiled and looked at the Prince. He slowly reached up and started to caress the Prince's cheek.

Vegeta looked down at Kakarot and smiled, purring louder as he leaned more into his touch. The younger Saiyan smiled and leaned up to nuzzle Vegeta's nose softly. "I…I've never felt this way before," Kakarot whispered, sounding nervous. He wanted so badly for something to happen; he wasn't sure what that something was though. He had never been with another man before, which made him even more nervous than it should have.

"I know what you mean," Vegeta whispered his reply in Kakarot's ear as he moved the younger Saiyan to straddle his lap. He looked at him in his eyes. He smiled as he saw Kakarot blush again; it was an adorable look. "That blush looks very cute on you," he told the younger Saiyan as he chuckled, inadvertently making Kakarot blush even more. Vegeta slowly nuzzled Kakarot's cheek and smiled.

"Wi… Will you… Will you kiss me?" Kakarot asked; his face red as a tomato. Vegeta smiled and chuckled. He had never been asked for a kiss. Usually people just took them from him. The Prince slowly reached out and stroked his cheek, running his thumb over his lips slowly. Kakarot bit his lip and closed his eyes before he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck. Vegeta leaned in the rest of the way and, ever so softly, let their lips come together.

Immediately, both Vegeta and Kakarot felt the sparks fly from that kiss, but it didn't last long. Kakarot pulled away and gasped before touching his lips softly. He was surprised how the kiss made him feel. Vegeta smiled to him and pulled Kakarot back to where he was. "Wow… So, it felt the same for you too, huh?" Vegeta asked softly. All Kakarot could do was nod, he had no words for how amazing that kiss felt. Vegeta laughed gently and looked at him. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Kakarot shook his head and bit his lip, causing Vegeta's eyes to widen. He suddenly had become extremely nervous. Maybe Kakarot didn't feel the same way. All of that nervousness melted away when he saw Kakarot lean in and kiss him. Vegeta sighed happily and pulled Kakarot as close as he could. The feeling of their lips sliding together in perfect sync was completely indescribable. At first, the kisses were nervous and sweet, nothing more than chaste touches. Kakarot would slowly tilt

his head forward and kissed him quickly before he pulled away and bit his lip. After a few kisses, he started to become more confident and they would kiss for longer periods of time

.

Vegeta purred and ran his hands into Kakarot's spiky main and massaged his scalp, making the younger Saiyan whimper. He smiled and pulled away from a very long kiss, while watching the look on Kakarot's face. His eyes were fluttering and his mouth was slightly open. Kakarot tried to regain his composure, but it was nearly impossible. "Please, Veggie…don't stop," he begged as he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Vegeta was surprised as his boldness, but it didn't stop him from kissing him until he could barely breathe.

Vegeta broke the kiss to give Kakarot a chance to breathe, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to stop pleasing him. He started kissing down from his lips to his neck. Vegeta nuzzled his neck slowly and kissed it. Suddenly, a scent hit his nose that caused his body to melt. Vegeta purred happily as he ran his nose over Kakarot's neck; he was taking in his scent like a drug.

Kakarot tilted his head to the side and gave Vegeta more access to his neck. He shivered and ran his hands through Vegeta's hair. Everything he was doing to him felt amazing. Kakarot just wanted him to sink his teeth right into his neck. The thought surprised him, but at the same time it felt so right and he didn't fight the thoughts that were running through his mind. "Maybe we should take this somewhere…more private," he whispered into Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta looked at him and smiled a little, thinking of a place that they could go. There were guards everywhere around the palace and there definitely would be some around his rooms. "Where can we go?" He asked Kakarot. The younger Saiyan smiled and kissed him on the nose before he stood up. He took Vegeta's hand before they flew off. Vegeta looked around the city as he squeezed Kakarot's hand. He hoped that wherever Kakarot was taking him was extremely far away.

After about thirty minutes of flight, they started to descend on this little pond with a cottage on the side of it. It was surrounded by trees for as far as the eye could see. Vegeta was very impressed with this little place. "Where in the hell are we Kakarot?" He asked as he looked at the younger Saiyan.

Kakarot smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked toward the cottage. "I go to this place to get away. I built the cottage myself," he confessed smiling, "I thought it would be the perfect place for us to have some…alone time." Kakarot was still smiling as he opened the door.

The inside was so much more amazing than Vegeta had expected. There were furs everywhere, a fireplace, a very nice kitchen, and a king size bed in the corner of the room. Vegeta smiled and looked at Kakarot; this place was perfect. Kakarot smiled and led him over to the bed. As they both lied down, Vegeta started to get nervous. This was his first time being with anyone, but it has never felt so right to be with anyone than it had at that moment. Vegeta slowly stroked the younger Saiyan's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him.

Kakarot kissed him back with everything that he had. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and nuzzled his cheek when they pulled away to breathe. He started to quiver. He was suddenly extremely nervous about what was going to happen.

Vegeta looked at him and stroked his hair. "Hey… It's okay. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Vegeta reassured him as he pulled the younger Saiyan close to him. He kissed his forehead and purred to him until he felt the shaking stop. He smiled and nuzzled his nose softly. "Don't be afraid…," Vegeta told him as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Kakarot's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the Prince. He knew that there was nothing to be afraid of; he trusted Vegeta with his heart, body, and soul. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of months, he felt something for the other that he could never explain.

Vegeta's soft purrs were helping him stay calm. Kakarot pulled away from the Prince, smiled softly, and tugged on his hand. He switched their positions so that Vegeta was now on top of him. Kakarot let his tail run over the Prince's face. "You're so…beautiful," he spoke softly as he blushed.

Vegeta smiled and leaned down to kiss his nose. "As are you, Kakarot," he replied, he chuckled softly before he decided to lie down beside him again. He saw the shocked look on Kakarot's face and he hushed what the other Saiyan was about to say with a small kiss.

"I want you…believe me I want you, but I feel like we should wait. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you," Vegeta admitted and blushed for the first time in a very long time. "I want you in every way possible before that moment. I…I've never felt like this before," the Prince explained.

Kakarot nodded before leaning in to kiss the Prince's nose. "I know what you mean," he agreed and smiled gently as he snuggled to his chest and closed his eyes, just like their first night together.

"Goodnight, Kakarot," Vegeta told him before he wrapped the blankets around the both of them and closed his eyes as well.

King Vegeta was watching the housekeepers finish touching up the ballroom after the party. He looked around and saw one of the guards run up to him. "Your Highness, the Prince is missing! He is nowhere to be found!" He exclaimed as he panted from exertion. The King's eyes widened, but he felt he shouldn't be too worried.

"He will be fine. I'm sure he just ran off with one of the ladies tonight. Nothing for you to worry about," King Vegeta stated as he dismissed the guard. As soon as the guard left, Bardock and his wife came up to the King.

"Your Highness…have you seen our son?" Bardock asked as he looked down at his wife worriedly. "We kept a pretty good eye on him, but then he just disappeared," he explained as he looked up at the King. "This is very unlike Kakarot… He's usually a good boy."

The King didn't seem very surprised at this news. Now that was a new development, Kakarot and Vegeta both being gone. "I'm sure he will turn up. Vegeta is gone as well. I saw them together earlier. They probably just went out with some of the women that were following them around. I know Vegeta will take good care of him. If he isn't home in the morning…come back here and we can look for them," he suggested and smiled at the couple.

Bardock sighed and nodded. "Alright… Thank you for your help," he replied before he and his wife headed back home.

King Vegeta sighed and took a minute to think. He would have to have a little chat with his son, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering A Prince

Chapter 3: The Full Moon

Vegeta/Kakarot

The next morning, Kakarot woke up to the sun in his face. He groans and snuggles closer to his Prince, trying to get the light out of his eyes. Vegeta felt Kakarot move and he opened his eyes to look at him. He smiles and strokes his hair gently "Good morning sleepyhead." He says softly as he leans down and kisses his forehead.

Kakarot smiled as he starts to stroke his chest gently. "Good morning." He says softly as he starts to sit up, but then decides better of it and snuggles back to his prince. "I don't wanna get up.." he says, closing his eyes once again as he wraps his tail around the Prince's arm.

Vegeta smiles and looks down at him. "Well you don't have to just yet... I'll get up and cook us some breakfast." He says as he sits up, closing the blinds so the sun didn't get into Kakarot's face. He gets off of the bed and goes over to the kitchen, deciding to make a little bit of everything.

While Vegeta was making them breakfast, Kakarot was watching him like a hawk. He smirks and turns on his side so that he could watch his toned body move elegantly around the kitchen. Every part of Vegeta screamed of royalty; from the way that he walks and talks it just screamed it. Kakarot bit his lip and slowly got up out of the bed. He slowly let his tail snake around Vegeta's waist as he watched him cook.

Vegeta smiles and looks down at the cutie next to him "I thought you didn't want to get up." He says smiling as he leans down to kiss his cheek.

Kakarot smiles and snuggles close to his side. "You weren't in bed with me." He says, stroking his back gently.

Vegeta smiled and kissed his forehead. "Go have a seat, it's almost ready." He says softly. As he watched the younger Saiyan go to the table, he couldn't help but take a long glance at him.

Kakarot smiles and shakes his hips even more because he knew that Vegeta was watching. He sits down at the table and waits for him to bring him his food. Once everything was on the table, Kakarot dug in. Everything was absolutely delicious. He never knew that Vegeta would be a good cook. He figured that because Vegeta was a Prince, that he always had people cook for him.

Vegeta looks at Kakarot and chuckles. "It's not gonna go anywhere, you can slow down." He says as he looks at his own plate and starts to eat.

"I know… But it's so good I don't want to take my time eating it." He says between inhaling huge bites of food. Vegeta shook his head and chuckled before he ate his breakfast.

As they ate together, Vegeta started to worry. He knew that they couldn't stay here together forever, people would start to wonder where he was. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He sighs and pushes his plate of food away from him and stands up, walking around the room.

Kakarot watched Vegeta closely, he could tell that something was on his mind. He wished that he knew what it was and how he could help him. After Kakarot finishes eating, he gets up and goes to the Prince. He wraps his arms around him and sighed softly. "What are you thinking so hard about over here huh?" Kakarot asks him as he runs his hands up and down his back.

Vegeta sighs and strokes his hair slowly. "I just don't want to leave this beautiful place,I don't want to leave you." he says as he looks down at the adorable Saiyan wrapped around him.

Kakarot smiled a little at him and nodded. "I know what you mean, but we're going to have to leave eventually." he says as he takes the Prince's hands,leading him outside.. "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time alone while we have it." he says smiling. He knew that being optimistic was the only thing that they had left. He didn't know what would happen to them when Vegeta went back. Being away from the castle this long has probably caused multiple search parties to be sent out.

Vegeta smiles and looks at Kakarot as he led him outside, he didn't really get a good look at it last night because he was in too much of a hurry to get inside. He smiles and looks around at all the beautiful trees and flowers that were around. This place was so peaceful, he wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of his life with Kakarot.

After that thought, he began to wonder if his father was worried about him, not that he cared too much. He was known for staying out at all times of the night and even not coming home for a few days if not weeks at a time when he was younger. It's not that he didn't love being in the castle, sometimes the idea of being a prince and one day becoming King was just a little too much for him.

"Veggie are you coming?" He hears Kakarot say. He jumps a little and turns to see him in the pond. Vegeta smiles and nods to him, slowly taking off all of his armor before jumping in with him. Once he resurfaces, he swims over to Kakarot and wraps his arms around his waist. This water feels amazing doesn't it?" He asks as he leans in to kiss him.

Kakarot smiles and nods, leaning in as well so that they could kiss. He was glad that Vegeta was holding onto him or he wasn't sure that he would be able to stay afloat with how amazing this kiss was going. After the two pulled away panting, Kakarot looks at Vegeta and kisses his jaw. "You can feel it too can't you?" He asks as he starts to stroke his chest.

The prince nodded and smiled. "Yes… There is going to be a full moon tonight. I think we should stay here one more night." He says smiling down at the adorable little Saiyan in his arms. He felt him nod against his chest. Vegeta slowly strokes his chin and kisses him once he looks up at him. He smiles and pulls away from him, deciding to swim around and play while they still had the time.

Vegeta smiles and wraps his arms around him as they are once again laying in bed. After a long day of swimming and messing around, both of the Saiyans were exhausted. Vegeta snuggles to his neck and takes a deep breath. Vegeta couldn't get enough of Kakarot's scent. He groans and starts to lick away at Kakarot's neck. He heard his love start to moan and whimper in pleasure,making the Prince smirk.

"Veggie…" Kakarot whimpers as he paws at his back, not sure what he needed. He runs his hands up Vegeta's back and into his hair, pulling him from where he was to kiss him deeply. Kakarot had never felt the full effects of the full moon, he had never been with someone during this time. It was the most amazing feeling in the universe.

Vegeta panted as he was pulled away from Kakarot's neck. As they kiss, Vegeta slowly crawled on top of the younger Saiyan. He runs his fingers through his hair as he licks Kakarot's lips. He tasted so sweet, it made Vegeta moan deeply.

As they laid together and kissed, Kakarot started to remove the Prince's clothing. He felt like his instincts had taken over, it wasn't really him directing these moves. Kakarot moans and looks up at his Prince, pulling away from the kiss to sit up and take his shirt off.

Vegeta watched Kakarot as he took off his own shirt, he felt his mouth start to water as he looked at all of the muscles that Kakarot had. He moans and kisses down the younger Saiyan's body. He hears the whimpers of his love above him,it was like music to his ears. He smiled and started to lick and suck on his left nipple.

Kakarot gasped and immediately let his hands go to Vegeta's hair. He watched him as he tongue slowly circled his nipple before kissing it softly and moving to the other one, giving it the same attention. He had never felt this way before, no one that he had ever been with had been able to give him as much pleasure as the prince was in that moment.

The prince looked up at Kakarot and smiled before making his descent lower. He kissed over his strong muscles, sometimes stopping to lick a certain spot. As soon as he got to where he wanted him most, he couldn't help but smile and admire him for a moment. Soft creamy thighs with no signs of battle scars in sight. He leaned down and kissed his thighs slowly, moaning at how amazing he smelled.

Vegeta smiled when he heard Kakarot start to whimper above him. He stroked his thigh and kissed it once again. "Patience is a virtue." He says before going up to kiss and nip at his hip.

"Yes I know, and it's a virtue that I don't possess.. So please Veggie I need you." Kakarot said, he didn't know how much more of this torture he could take.

Vegeta smiled and nodded as he kissed Kakarot's rock hard stomach, slowly kissing down to where he wanted to be most. Slowly he lifted Kakarot's hips, groaning and slowly leaning in to lick his very tight entrance. Vegeta's eyes fluttered closed as he began to work the tight muscle with his tongue.

Kakarot tried his hardest to stay relaxed for his prince. The feeling was better than he could of ever imagined, as he slowly started to relax, he felt the Prince's tongue slowly slip inside of him. This earned a very big gasp and moan from Kakarot. He arched his back and clung to the sheets even tighter than he already was. "Oh Veggie…" He whimpers as he felt him moving his tongue in and out of him. He cried out on several occasions as his tail went to wrap around his aching hardness. His eyes fluttered closed at all the pleasure that he was receiving.

Vegeta moaned and pulled Kakarot closer to him. Never before had he tasted something so decadent. It took all of his will power to keep going at a slow pace to relax his lover. Slowly, Vegeta took away his tongue and added two fingers, stretching him out. Now he could look at that gorgeous face once again.

Kakarot's mouth was hanging open as he panted the prince's name. His eyes were nearly closed from all the pleasure that he was receiving. Looking at the look on his face shot even more blood straight to Vegeta's hardness, he wasn't sure how much more of this he was going to be able to handle.

"Kaka… Are you ready sweetie?" He tried to sound caring and sweet, but his voice came out gruff and demanding… He looked and watched his lover shiver at the sound of his voice before he nodded slowly. Vegeta slowly lined himself up after removing his fingers. He takes ahold of Kakarot's hands and leaned down to kiss him as he entered him.

Kakarot's eyes widened, he tried his hardest to relax, but he didn't think that the Prince would be this big. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to fight back the tears that wanted to flow out. He wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Shhhhh" Vegeta whispers softly to him. "It's gonna stop hurting soon love." He says as he stays still for him, kissing the tears away that were spilling onto his cheeks.

Once Kakarot opened his eyes and looked at the Prince, he smiled as he leaned up and kissed him lovingly. "I'm ready.." He says softly. Once he felt the Prince move inside of him, a low needy moan came from his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed once again as he wrapped his legs around his lover.

Vegeta couldn't explain the amazing feelings that were coursing through his body. He thrusted his hips faster into Kakarot as he moaned his name. This was the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced. Vegeta felt his hair being pulled, he groaned and looked down at Kakarot with half lidded eyes. He leans down and kisses him roughly, unable to get enough of him. He knew in this moment that this was the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He bit his lip and slowed down, giving Kakarot light kisses.

"I love you" The two Saiyans say at the same time. Vegeta's eyes widened as he smiled. He slowly leans down and kisses his lips. The Prince wasn't sure what was coming over him. He felt his mouth watering as he looked at Kakarot's neck. He slowly tugs on Kakarot's hair and pulls his head to the side. He ran his razor sharp teeth over his neck moaning.

"I.. i want us to be together… forever" Vegeta whispers to him as he tries to contain himself. If this wasn't what Kakarot wanted, then he would wait until he was ready. He would wait forever for his little Saiyan.

Kakarot bit his lip and nodded to his Prince. He knew that he was the person he was supposed to be with. He's known that they were meant to be together since they first met. Kakarot moved his head more to the side and closed his eyes. "Do it Veggie… please" he pants softly.

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice. He sinks his teeth into Kakarot's neck. He was in no way prepared for all of the emotions that were flooding through him. He shakes and groans deeply, the taste of his blood was almost too much for him to handle. He felt a small sting on the left side of his neck and he realized that Kakarot had bit him as well.

Kakarot whimpered and let the blood flow into his awaiting mouth. He licks up everything and sucks harder on his neck to get more of that sweet taste. He felt both of them release, making Kakarot scream in pleasure into the Prince's neck.

Vegeta grunted and shook as he pulled out of his new mate. He slowly turns to the side and holds him close. "Get some rest." He whispers softly in his ear as he wraps his arms around him.

Vegeta knew that he was going to have a long day ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering A Prince

Chapter 4: A Little Chat

Vegeta/Kakarot

Vegeta woke up early and sighed softly, he knew that he would have to head home soon. His father was probably furious with him. He looks down at his mate and strokes his cheek gently. "Honey wake up." He says as he shakes him gently.

Kakarot whines and snuggles closer to him. "No… I don't wanna." He says as he wraps his arms around his waist.

Vegeta smiles. "You don't have to wake up for long, because I have to go… My father will be furious with me if I'm gone another day." He says softly as he kisses his head. He felt Kakarot snuggle even closer to him, making Vegeta's heart ache. He wanted to stay here forever with the younger Saiyan, but he knew that he would have to go. He sighs and sits up, getting out of bed. He looks down at Kakarot and gives him a light kiss. "I will see you as soon as I can…" He says sighing before he starts to leave.

"Wait!" Kakarot says as he quickly gets out of bed and goes to his Prince. "Do you think… That you could ask your father to start sending me on some missions? I know I'm your mate and all, but maybe if he sees how strong I am he will let us be together." Kakarot says as he smiles. "I just want to get on his good side, plus I've always wanted to fight someone besides the Saiyans in my village and my brother." He says as he smiles up at Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckles and kisses his forehead. "I'll see what I can do okay?" He says before he leaves the little cottage. He looks back at it sighing softly before taking to the skies toward the palace. He was glad that Kakarot was trying to get on his father's good side, but he wasn't sure if it would do much good. But who knows maybe his father would approve of them being together. He shakes his head immediately at the thought. He had to go into this thinking the worst.

Once he goes to his bedroom window, he sneaks in and showers quickly. He felt his body slowly starting to relax underneath the hot water. He knew that someone was on the other side of the door, probably Raditz, but he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He had to think of a strategy for getting his father to see his way.

Once he was done in the shower, he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist before going into his room, he looks to the side and sees Raditz there with his arms crossed as he leans against the wall. "Where the hell were you yesterday?" He asks as he glares at the Prince.

Vegeta didn't like his tone. He looks at Raditz and gives his best pissed off face. "I really don't think that it's any of your business where I was yesterday, if we're being honest." He says before he looks away and goes to find some clothes.

"That's where you're wrong Prince Vegeta. My brother has been missing for over twenty-four hours… The last person that I saw him with was you. That raises a lot of red flags in my head." He says going up behind the Prince, glaring at him, he was absolutely furious with how he was being. "Were you with my brother yesterday?"

Vegeta had to keep his composure, but it was becoming very difficult, he was never good with confrontation. When he is backed into a corner, he comes out swinging, and swinging hard. He turns on his heal once he is dressed and shoves Raditz out of his way. "I wasn't with your brother yesterday. Like I said, it's none of your business where I was yesterday, you may be my bodyguard, but you're not my Gods damned babysitter Raditz I'm an adult." He says before storming out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

As he headed to his father's study, he was becoming more and more nervous. What if he banished Kakarot away? Or worse… He shook those thoughts away as soon as he knocked on the door, he had to think the worst, but stay optimistic at the same time. He heard his father say to come in, he slowly opens the door and looks at him.

"Ah… Look who finally decided to come back home." He says smiling, but Vegeta could tell that his father was very upset. "Where have you been?" He asks as he turns around in his chair to face his son.

Vegeta sighs and uncrosses his arms, he couldn't act nervous, but he couldn't help it. His father was a very intimidating person, even to him. "I was… With Kakarot." He says very quitely, looking at his father.

King Vegeta looks at his son and sighs, looking down at his desk for a moment before he looks at his son. "Did you have fun?" He asks his son smiling a little. He could tell that he caught his son off guard with his question.

"Uhm… Yes I did." He says smiling like a giddy little school girl. His father chuckled and sighed as he looked at his son before standing up. "You know that I love you Vegeta… I love you very much and would do anything for you." He says softly as he goes over to his son.

"Uh… Yea?" Vegeta says to his father as he looks up at him. "I'm not really sure where this is going father.." He says confused. He tried to read his father's expression, but it was nearly impossible.

"Vegeta… I love you… But I can't allow you to see Kakarot anymore." He says sighing. "It isn't right for a soon to be king to be fooling around like a child. You need to get serious about finding a wife." He says to him, he knew that he wasn't going to like the news, but it had to be said.

Vegeta looked at his father like he had lost his mind… "But… You can't force me to stay away from him I won't let you!" Vegeta's hands were shaking and he felt tears in his eyes.

King Vegeta looked at him sternly. "Vegeta, I'm not asking you to stay away I am telling you. If I have to I will lock you up here. You are not allowed to see him again." He says sighing. "I know you think that this is a punishment for something that you did, but I'm just trying to keep everything in order. You can't get an heir from another male. If you could I would have no problem with the two of you being together, but as it stands, that is impossible." He says as he looks at his son.

Vegeta was trying his hardest to fight back tears, he wanted to punch something. How could his father do this to him. He loved Kakarot with all of his heart. He even mated to him last night to prove his love for him. He was furious as he looked back up at his father. "You can't stop me from seeing the person that I love…" He says, finally unable to hold the tears back.

King Vegeta scoffed. "What do you know about love? You have only been together one night." He says looking at his son.

The Prince shook his head and clenched his fists. "It doesn't matter how long you've been with someone… All that matters is how much you love them.." He says before storming out of his office. He wasn't going to stop seeing him and that was final.

King Vegeta sighed and went through his drawer, finding what he was looking for. "Looks like I'm going to have to use drastic measures then." He says before writing on his piece of paper.

A few days later, the Prince was in his training room, he had already beat the bloody hell out of his opponents, but there was nothing that would diminish his anger. Everyone else was afraid to go up against him. He didn't blame them, he was stronger than all of them on a good day, taking into account that he is angry enough to kill someone, they should all be afraid to fight him.

He descended from the air panting, his muscles were screaming at him for stop training. He sighs and decides to stretch for a moment, to please his sore muscles. He heard the door slam open, but he wasn't sure who it was until he felt a ki blast hit him square in the back, sending him flying.

"You fucking bastard! You lied to me!" Raditz says as he heads toward the Prince and grabs him by the front of his training uniform. You told me that you weren't with my brother the other night. Not only did I find that out but you decided to put your fucking claim on him? He's fucking fourteenVegeta! He's still a child! He-" Raditz' words were cut off by a ki blast to to the face. The Prince wasn't going to take this. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, he knew that that had to of heard, but he didn't care.

Vegeta looks at Raditz and sighs. "I'm sorry I lied to you… I knew that you would act like this." He says as he runs a hand through his hair. "I… I love your brother. I love him Raditz." He says tearing up.

Raditz finally gets up and glares at the Prince, getting in his face once again. "Well it's a whole lot of good your love is doing for him now… Your father is sending him on a mission a million fucking miles away! We don't know anything about this planet Vegeta, what if he gets killed out there?" He asks as he tears up. "He's my little brother I can't lose him."

Vegeta felt a cold sense of dread run through his veins… He had never told his father about Kakarot wanting to go on missions… Why did he decide to send him? As soon as the left his mind he knew exactly why. Vegeta had told him that there was no way that he was going to stay away from him.

So the King decided to make sure that they were to never see each other again.

Raditz looked at the Prince "What are you thinking?" He asks him.

"When does his ship leave?" He asks in a monotone voice, void of any emotion.

Raditz sighed. "It left like five minutes ago. As soon as I found out he was leaving and why I came to find you." He says, his anger dissipated after he saw how upset Vegeta was.

As soon as the words left Raditz' mouth, Vegeta flew out of the training room and to where the main control room was for the ships. Once he got there, he saw that everyone was in a panic. He wasn't too sure why. He tried to get someone to tell him what was going on, but they were all running around, too freaked out by what had happened. Vegeta looked up at the monitor, that's when he saw it.

A ship with one passenger had blown up on it's way into outer space. It was around five minutes ago. Vegeta quickly hopped onto one of the computers to see what the ship number was and who it was assigned to. He couldn't prepare for all the sadness and anger that he felt at that moment. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. He falls onto the floor in agonizing pain. When he gets up, he screams as he felt himself start to power up, all of the screens on the computers going black and shattering.

Everyone looked at the Prince with wide eyes. The floors and walls were tearing around them but all they could do was watch in awe as the Prince of all Saiyans' power level skyrocketed. They watched as his hair became even straighter than normal and started to loose it's dark color. With a burst of light and energy, Vegeta's hair turned bright blonde and his eyes a beautiful turquoise blue.

King Vegeta ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw his son. He had heard that one of the ships had blown up. It's wasn't too uncommon for him to be super worried about it. But once he felt the spike in power level he started to become concerned. He quickly made his way to the control room and he wasn't prepared to see what he saw when he got there.

"V… Vegeta…" He says with wide eyes.

"You killed him… You killed my mate." He says with tears of anger in his eyes, his ki and aura flaring up around him, knocking his father back onto the floor. He had never seen his father so afraid before, and it pleased him that he was the one that was able to do that to him.

"Vegeta… Please calm down… I didn't intend for this to happen I di-" Vegeta's hand was around his father's neck before he could even think… He could feel the life being drained out of him with every ounce of pressure that he put on his neck, it was thrilling. It excited him to no end to feel someone lose their ki right before his eyes.

Just as quickly as the hand was there, it was gone. The king took a deep breath and scooted away from his son who was now passed out on the ground. He looks up to see who his savior is and he wished he hadn't. Bardock was standing before him. The king sighs and stands before he bows to Bardock. "I am so sorry for what happened." He says. "I had no idea that that was going to happen." He says.

Bardock sighs and looks up to the sky. "He always loved fighting… I would like to think that he died trying to do something that he loved… Even though it hurts… life will go on." He says coldly. "Where is Raditz?"

"In Vegeta's training room." He says sighing as he picks up his son. "I'm sorry it happened this way Bardock." He says sighing.

Bardock shrugs and sighs. "It is what it is. It would've happened sooner or later." He says before he heads to the training room to tell Raditz.

King Vegeta watches him go before he takes Vegeta to his bedroom, chaining him to his bed with ki suppressors. He was not going to let what happened earlier happen again. He tears up as he looks at his son laying there, nearly lifeless in his bed. He felt guilty for what had happened. But at least in the end he got what he wanted.

Vegeta and Kakarot would never be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering a Prince**

 **Chapter 5: Waking up**

 **Vegeta/Kakarot**

Vegeta woke up feeling groggy and weak. He tried to sit up but he felt the ki suppressors on his wrists and ankles. He groaned and tried to escape, but it was nearly impossible. He felt another presence in the room as well, but he was too weak to look around to see who it is. "Whoever you are get the hell away from me." He says tearing up.

Raditz sighs and goes to him. "You know that I can't do that… I'm your bodyguard. Damn you've been out for a long ass time." He says smiling a little. Vegeta could tell that he had a very long night, or last few days, weeks… He didn't know how long he was out. Raditz sighed and looked at the Prince. "I assume that you heard what happened… That was a good idea that your dad had to put you in these, even though I know you don't like it." He says sighing, feeling tears form in his eyes. "I just can't believe that he's gone." He says looking away from Vegeta.

"I… I loved him Raditz… We… We mated and I loved him so fucking much." He says crying as he moves his head to the side, so that Raditz could see the mark. He knew that Raditz must have been surprised to see it by the look on his face. It was true that the Prince has had his fair share of lovers in his lifetime, but this was so much different. Kakarot was perfect, just thinking about him Vegeta felt his heart start to race and his lungs refuse to work. He tried to calm down, but being chained up definitely wasn't helping. Raditz stood up quickly and unchained him, but kept the ki restraints on his wrists. He slowly helped Vegeta up and held him close to him.

Slowly, Vegeta started to calm down, Raditz had nearly the same body type as his brother, but after it was over he felt even weaker than before. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Life without Kakarot was meaningless. Vegeta didn't know if he would ever be able to smile again. "W… Why Raditz… Why did my father have to do this." He asks as he sniffles, unable to stop all of the tears from flowing.

Raditz sighs and wipes the tears away. "I don't know Vegeta…" He says as he looks at the Prince. "There… There is something that I need to tell you Vegeta." He says before he lays him back down in the bed, but he didn't chain him back up. Once he was calmed down, Raditz sighs and leans forward. "There is a reason that all of us were so protective of Kakarot. He was a very special boy."

Vegeta tried to listen, but he felt like he didn't want to hear what Raditz was going to say. Raditz runs a hand through his long, thick hair before he looks at Vegeta. "Kakarot could conceive… We found out after he was with someone, they got Kakarot drunk and had their way with him. He conceived that bastards baby… but Kakarot didn't want to keep it... " He says as he looks at Vegeta. "I know it's too late to tell you this… but you needed to know." He says as he sighs. "I'm going to go talk to your father and tell him you're awake."

The Prince laid there sighing. He didn't want to speak to his father. After finding out that news he wanted to rip the ki suppressors off and kill him. As Vegeta laid there, he didn't know what to think anymore. If his father would've known the fact that Kakarot could have children changes everything.

The prince hears the door open and he closes his eyes, not wanting to deal with who came in. "Get the fuck out you bastard." he says weakly.

"That's no way to speak to your father." King Vegeta says sighing as he sits down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've lost the love of my life and my dad is keeping me held prisoner in my own fucking bedroom." He says glaring at his father. This conversation wasn't going to end well and Vegeta was going to make sure that his father felt like a complete asshole before he left.

King Vegeta sighs and looks at his son before stroking his hair. "What happened to Kakarot is very tragic. I didn't mean for it to happen Vegeta, it just happened you have to believe me." He says to him as he looks at him, but he could tell that his son didn't believe him. "I know it's hard now, but soon you're going to forget about him and we can find you a suitable mate." He says

Vegeta growls at his father. "How can I forget about him when I see his brother every day. I will see that look in his eyes that tells me he knows it's not my fault but he can't help but blame me every single fucking day. How can I forget about him when you were completely wrong about him the entire time. Did you even think to ask anyone about Kakarot? Or did you just assume that you know everything like the complete fucking jackass you are? Kakarot can have children… Raditz told me about this right before he came to get you. Now you can go tell him and his family that their son and brother didn't die for any fucking reason. Get out of my fucking sight." Vegeta says turning in the bed.

King Vegeta felt his blood run cold in his veins. On numerous occasions he overheard Bardock talking about there was something special about their son and they had to keep a close eye on him… He never would've thought that that was what was special about him. As King Vegeta got off of the bed he sighs. "I'm sorry son…." He says as he exits his room.

As soon as his father was gone, Vegeta looks around to see if Raditz had left the key to the restraints in here. He gets up to look and finally found it. He takes off the ki restraints and closes his eyes, feeling all of his power return to him.

He doesn't remember much of what happened after he found out about Kakarot, but he does remember one thing. He had transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. There hasn't been one of those in hundreds of years. He wanted to harness that ability, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. He didn't even know if he could transform again.

As he snuck into his personal training room, he tried to think of how exactly it happened. He felt the powers hidden inside of him, but he didn't know how to get to them. He sits down in the middle of the floor and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate his powers.

He had a feeling that this was going to take a very long time.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a tingling sensation on his neck. His eyes widened as he realized it was the place on his neck where Kakarot bit him. He didn't know if fate was just trying to mock him, or if it meant something more than that.

Could it be that Kakarot was alive somewhere?

Kakarot was laying on the ground, he finally woke up after he wasn't sure how long. He got up and bit his lip, wiping off all the dirt as he stood up. He didn't feel well. He looked down at his stomach and his eyes widened. He had a huge stomach. Where was he? Who was he? He didn't know anything anymore. He went to the pile of junk that was about ten feet away from him. It looked like an abandoned space ship.

As he makes his way to the space pod he could tell that it was pretty beat up. He looks around for something that would help him remember who he was. He couldn't find a single thing. He sighed and looked around. He didn't even know if there was any life on this planet.

After walking around for hours, Kakarot came up to a house, it looked abandoned, but he wasn't sure. Slowly, he goes up to the house and knocks on the door. "H… Hello? Is anyone there?"

"If it's a salesman go the hell away." Said the voice inside the house.

Kakarot bit his lip. "Uhm… I'm not a… Salesman or whatever you said. I need some help please." He says tearing up. "I don't know where I am and I don't know who I am or where I came from… Please help me." He says as he starts to cry.

The door opens and an old man with a shell looking thing on his back showed himself. Kakarot backed up with wide eyes. The old man looked at him sympathetically and smiled a little. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come inside, it's starting to get cold." He says as he moves to that Kakarot could come inside. It was a small house, but it looked very nice. "Have a seat over there wherever you like and I will make us some tea." He says.

Kakarot sat there and looked around, the house looked very comfortable. Kakarot could imagine himself living in a little house like this. When the old man came back into the living room, he handed Kakarot a glass of tea. The frightened Saiyan cautiously drank it, but found out that it tasted very good once it hit his tongue. He smiled a little at the old man as he sat down. "Thank you."

Roshi smiles and nods to him. "No problem… Now tell me, where did you come from?" He asks as he looks at the young man. "You don't look like anyone that's from around here that's for sure." He says as he examines the young man. He had spiky hair that went in every which direction, he looked very muscular, except for in his stomach region, which made Roshi wonder what was wrong with him. There was also a tail that was wrapped around his waist. This man was very unique indeed.

"Uhm… I'm not really sure where I came from." He says shrugging. "I don't even know my name...When I woke up I couldn't remember anything at all." He says as he looks at the old man nervously. He wasn't sure what he wanted him to say, and either way, he wasn't even sure that this guy could help him find his way home.

Roshi looks at the young man and thinks for a moment. "That's very odd… Tell me what happened when you became conscious again." He says to him patiently. The boy looked frightened and he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was.

"Uhm… I woke up in a desert that way." He says pointing West. "I looked around and saw a space pod looking thing, but it was torn to bits by something I don't even think that it works at all. I tried to find something in there that might tell me who I am or where I came from, but the language inside the pod was complete gibberish to me. So after I looked through it I started heading this way and found your house." He says looking at the old man. He smiled weakly at him, he could see that he was a very nice man.

Roshi nods and smiles at the boy. "Well… I don't know much about space things and whatnot, but I do have a friend that is a technology genius. Maybe she can help you find what you are looking for. But in the meantime, let's get you a name so that I can actually call you something… How about… Goku?" He asks him as he smiles.

Kakarot smiles and nods. "I like that name a lot. Is the lady nice?" he asks nervously.

"She is very nice, a little abrasive sometimes, but you'll get used to it." He says chuckling before going over to the phone to give her a call.

Kakarot watched the nice man walk away before he freezes in his seat. He felt something in his stomach moving around. As he looks down at his stomach, he lits his shirt to look at it. He felt his hands start to shake, not sure what was going on. When the old man came back he saw the frightened look on the boy's face. He goes to him quickly and kneels next to him.

"What's wrong? Stomach pain?" He asks him as he takes a look at his stomach. It was odd… It was almost as if the boy was pregnant.

"T.. There's something moving in there." He says tearing up. He looked over at the old man and saw the surprised look on his face.

"Well… That's not supposed to happen… at least for human boys… Come on let's go see that friend that I was telling you about." Roshi says as he takes Kakarot's hand, leading him to his car.

It didn't take them long to get to Bulma's house. Kakarot was amazed at the size of the house… It was enormous compared to the old man's house. They make their way inside and downstairs to a place where a woman with blue hair was. There were tons of tubes and random things lying around. The woman turned around and smiled sweetly at the two of them. "well hello. What do I owe this pleasure?" she asks as she stands.

Roshi looks at Bulma and sighs softly "will you hook him up to your machine… He thinks there is something in his stomach" he says as he helps Goku onto the table. Once he is there, Bulma places some cool gel on his stomach. She could tell there was definitely something off. With as muscular as he was his stomach shouldn't be like this.

"Alright sweetie… I'm going to run this over your stomach. There's going to be a picture on this screen of what's going on in there." Bulma smiles at him and starts to run the device over his stomach.

Nothing could've prepared them for what they saw. Right in Goku's stomach was a little baby. Goku teared up, feeling his hands shake… As soon as the lady took the gel off his stomach he started stroking it. There had to be a reason that he had a baby inside of him.

Bulma looked at the stranger with wide eyes. "Well… there is definitely something in there… uhm… I've never seen anything like this." She says sighing. As Goku sat up she couldn't help but notice the mark on the side of his neck. "Hey… what's this?" she asks before she touches it.

The feeling sent a shiver through Goku's body. He purred softly and bit his lip. He didn't know what came over him. He looked at the lady and bit his lip "I don't know what that is." He says.

Bulma smiles to him "you're full of mystery aren't you?" She says, making Goku blush.

Little did she know their lives were about to get a lot more interesting


	6. Chapter 6

**Remembering a Prince**

 **Chapter 6: Planet Earth**

 **Vegeta/Goku**

Over the next few years, Prince Vegeta has learned to harness the power of the Super Saiyan. Although he thinks about his mate constantly, he knows that there is nothing that he can do to bring him back from the dead. Slowly he as started to move on. He has even found a wife just like his father had wanted him to. Although he didn't much care for the woman, it was something to get his father off of his back.

Speaking of his father, he couldn't be more proud of his son. He has essentially taken over his position, the only thing left to do would be the crowning ceremony after the wedding. Although Vegeta was happy that his father was proud of him, there was a little part of him that wished things could just go back to the way they were.

At night, Vegeta would find himself dreaming of Kakarot. Most of the time they were harmless dreams, but there were some occasions where they would be nightmares so dreadful that the Prince didn't sleep for days afterwards. His future wife would always try to comfort him, but he would just push her away. As nice as she was, she didn't need to know about that part of his life.

Maize found herself worrying about him constantly. She truly loved the Prince and hated to see him when he didn't sleep for three days straight. She would hear him wake up screaming from something in his dreams and then immediately go to the training room. She knew something was bothering him, but everytime she tried to bring it up, he would just push her away.

As she was making her way down the hallway to surprise him, she began to wonder what could be causing those dreams of his. She sneaks into his training room and watches him for a moment before making her presence known. "Maybe you should take a little break. You've been at it for hours." She says as she comes out of the shadow so that he could see her.

Vegeta was a little startled to hear a voice, but as he looked down he saw it was only the woman. He sighs and looks at Raditz before descending down to see what she wanted. "Do you need something? Or did you just come to bother me during my training?" The Prince asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Maize was startled at his tone of voice, she wasn't sure how to react. Although he talked to her like that all the time, she never has gotten used to it. "Uh… I just came to see if you wanted to go into town with me. Your father says you need to take a break from your training and actually do something."

The Prince scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tell the old man I will do what I want with my time, and I guess after I get done we can go to the city." He says sighing, he hated giving in to what she wanted. He had to give her what she wanted occasionally or else she wouldn't stick around.

She smiled and went to him kissing his cheek. "I'll be in your room waiting." She says before she walks out of the training room.

"Wow…" was all that Raditz had to say. He sighs and looks at his Prince. He could tell that he hasn't been sleeping well, if at all. He goes over to Vegeta and rubs his shoulders to relax him. "You know he wouldn't want you to torture yourself for the rest of your life." He says as he rubs a little harder, getting the knots in his neck out.

Vegeta sighs into his touch and leans back. "I know…" He closes his eyes and relaxed into his touch. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. "There's part of me that believes he's still out there… But then I think that's insane because his ship blew up. I just miss him so much" The Prince says, fighting back tears as he talks. "My mark will start to tingle at least twice a day… just like it used to when he would touch his own mark. Maybe I'm going crazy but I just want him back."

Raditz pulled the Prince into his chest and sighed, stroking his back. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But I think that if he was still alive. He would of found his way back home by now. I used to think like you, that maybe he did survive the explosion and is on a planet trying to fix the ship. But it's been over two years Vegeta." Raditz stroked his back soothingly as he smiled. "He would want you to move on."

Vegeta sighed and pulled away from Raditz before he nodded. "You're right. Even though I hate you being right." The Prince cracked a small smile before he stretches his very sore muscles. "Come on… give me one good fight before I have to go socialize."

Raditz laughed and shook his head "Alright.. But don't go crying to daddy when I kick your ass." he says before he lunged at the Prince with full force.

Vegeta hated being out in public. People would stare at him constantly and pretend to be friendly just because of who he was. It didn't help that the damned woman wanted to talk to every single person that walked by them. They had been in the city for hours now and Vegeta was tired of it.

"Would you stop trying to talk to every damned person you see on the street? I agreed to come with you, not become the main attraction at a circus." He says glaring.

Maize sighs and looks at him. "Why are you so grumpy today? Did you lose to Raditz or something? There are people watching you. You need to start acting like a King since you're going to be one in a few short weeks." she says as she squeezed his hand.

Vegeta yanked his hand away from her and crossed them over his chest. He knew it was a childish move but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to be at home where he didn't have to pretend to be happy. Actually, he wanted to be back at the cottage where he and Kakarot had spent so many nights together.

But in order to do that… He would have to get rid of the woman, which wasn't going to be easy. He sighs and looks away from her. "You head back to the castle, I have some business that I need to take care of." He says softly to her. He felt a little bit bad for nearly screaming at her a second ago.

Maize looked surprised at his change of tone. "Maybe this time I could go wi-"

The Prince cut her off, glaring at her. The feelings of anger returned full force. "I said go… We do not need to be joined at the hip every second of the damned day." He says before flying off. He didn't care how upset he just made her, he just wanted to be alone.

As soon as he got to the cottage he opened the door and closed his eyes. He could feel his energy here. This was the first time that he had felt like himself in years. He slowly walks around the small area and takes everything in. He tried to stay calm as he looked around the place, but he couldn't help but get emotional when his scent was EVERYWHERE. Vegeta couldn't believe that after two years that his scent would still be there.

As he went over to the bed, he smiled a little and laid in it. He hugged the pillow close to him and breathed in the wonderful scent that was his mates. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he didn't want to cry anymore. He had cried enough over Kakarot over the last two years. Maybe it was time to move on, the Prince thought after a brief moment. He sighs and gets out of the bed, tossing the pillow back where it belonged before exiting the house.

The flight back to the castle was just as miserable as he thought it would be. Once he got back to the castle he sought out his bodyguard and sparring partner Raditz. He quickly finds him in the training room. Once Vegeta looked at him he smirked softly. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" He asks him as he takes off his armor.

Raditz chucked and shook his head at the Prince. "I would love to get my ass kicked by you, but your father was looking for you. He said he had a mission for you or something. One last thing for you to do before you're all tied down or something."

At the mention of his father, Vegeta groaned and crossed his arms at Raditz. "Can you please give me like an hour of peace before I go and talk to him, today's been a long day." He asks him. It wasn't like him to plead for something he wanted, but right now he needed a distraction.

Raditz noticed the change in the Prince's voice. He nods to him and smiles a little. "I heard it's going to be a fun trip. He talked to me a little about it but I wasn't too interested because I wasn't going." He says chuckling softly before getting into his fighting stance.

Vegeta was grateful for the distraction. After sparring with Raditz for an hour or so, he felt ready to go speak with his father. Once he was showered and looked semi-presentable, he went to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard him say before he opened the door. King Vegeta turned around and smiled at his son. "Well look who finally decided to come and see me." He says before standing up and going to his son. "I have a mission for you that I think you will find as a nice little break from this place."

"Oh yea? What exactly did you have in mind?" He asks as he leans back against the door, ready to make a quick exit if necessary.

"I'm going to send you to this planet called Earth. It's apparently a little hidden gem on our side of the galaxy. I've never heard of it until recently. But rumors have told me that they are becoming a big deal in a way. I've never heard of the place until now and I figured that you'd like to take a little vacation. Stay as long as you like, we can postpone the wedding and crowning ceremony if need be." He says smiling softly at his son. "Does that sound like a deal?"

Vegeta looked at him skeptically. "What exactly would I be doing there?"

King Vegeta chuckled and looked at his son. "Just seeing how they live, see what kind of technology that they have that could be useful to us, things of that nature." He says as he leans back onto his desk. "So I'm taking that as a yes?" He asks as he smiles.

"Yea… I guess it would be nice to get a little vacation from all of you crazy people." Vegeta says, smirking at his father. "Can I take Raditz with me? You know in case something happens and I need a bodyguard? He will get pretty lonely here without me."

"I don't see a problem with that. You two will leave first thing tomorrow morning." He says as he straightens back up and smiles at his son.

Vegeta smiled and bowed to his father. "Yes sir." He says before exiting the room, going to search for Raditz. He wasn't too hard to find, he was in the kitchen, eating a well deserved meal after that ass kicking that Vegeta gave him. Vegeta chuckles and looks at him "You ready to get off of this boring planet for a while?" He asks him.

Raditz smirks. "What did you have in mind?" He asks as he takes a huge bite of meat into his mouth.

As much as Vegeta respected Raditz, he had to say that his eating habits were among the worst he had ever seen, next to his brother. "Father is sending me on a mission to Earth. I told him I wanted you to go with me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I figured you would be pretty bored here without me." Vegeta laughs and looks at Raditz.

Raditz sighs and smiles. "You're probably right. It would get pretty boring without you around, and I don't know if I can stand being around your girl for that long without you. So yea, I'm in." He says smiling at Vegeta.

"Good. We leave tomorrow morning." He says smiling before leaving the room. As he was walking down the hallway, he couldn't help but get excited over what was going to happen. Even if he didn't find anything substantial like his father was hoping for, it would be a nice little vacation.

As the Prince laid down for bed, he couldn't help but think about Kakarot. He began to wonder if he was still out there somewhere.

The last thought that the Prince had put a smile on his face. Maybe he would find his Kakarot on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering a Prince

Chapter 7: A Strange Outing

Vegeta/Kakarot

The morning came much too early for Vegeta's liking. He heard his alarms going off way too soon. He was in the middle of a fantastic dream and it was ruined by that damned alarm clock. As he slowly got up and stretched,he began to wonder what they were going to find on this planet that they were being sent to. It was probably going to be boring as hell, but at least he will be able to get away from his father and the woman for a while.

Vegeta made his way down to the kitchen to fix something before they leave. He heard the door open,but he paid it no mind, figuring it was Raditz or something. He continued eating as he felt someone sit next to him. He sighs when he figures out it's Maize "Do you need something?" he asks.

Maize sighs and leans her head on the Prince's shoulder. "Why do you want Raditz to go with you? I wanted to go with you." She says as she looks at him.

Vegeta didn't want to deal with this right now. He rolls his eyes before he gets up, putting his stuff away in the sink. "You're a liability. If something happens there I don't want to be trying to save you while trying to not get killed." He says as he looks at her. He saw her smile, as if she was flattered by what he said.

"Oh. Okay… Well I guess I will see you when you come back then." She says smiling before she gets up and goes to him, kissing his cheek gently. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away from her, going to find Raditz. He found him in his room, finishing his packing.

"I'm going to be in the ship getting it ready, go grab breakfast and then we will be on our way." He says as he looks at his bodyguard. He looked like something was bothering him. "Uh… Raditz, is everything okay?"

"What if… What if we find him there? I know I'm sounding crazy, but I had the strangest dream last night. That he was there on Earth." He says sighing as he gets up. "I know it's crazy."

Vegeta sighed and smiles at him. "I had the same thought. Maybe he is, we can do a little search while we are there if that makes you feel better. I mean there's no harm in it, especially since we were both thinking the same thing." He says looking at him. He knew that he missed his brother terribly. Vegeta didn't blame him in the slightest.

Raditz nodded to him before he smiles a little. "I don't really feel hungry, if it's all the same with you I'd like to leave now." He says as he looks at the Prince. He was kind of excited for their little adventure together. Most of their missions were very boring, but at least they got to kill things. Most of the time the missions with the Prince consisted of conquering a planet. Although, ever since Vegeta became King, they have started to move away from that. Raditz didn't think that the Prince wanted to conquer planets, he was a soft hearted person just like his brother.

Vegeta nods and smiles a little as they both head to the ship. As he got it started up, he couldn't help but think about what Raditz had said. But he couldn't get his hopes up, if he got to the planet thinking he was there then it would be nothing but disappointment from there. He sighed and looked up to the sky as he began to think of the possibilities. He smiled softly and sighed before he sat down and looked back at Raditz to make sure that he was ready. Once they were both situated, Vegeta smiled and started the ship.

As they prepared for the long flight ahead of them, Vegeta couldn't help but think about Kakarot. There was nothing else worth thinking about at the moment. He leaned back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

 _The Prince woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looks around curiously before he tries to get up, but there was something holding him down. As he looked to the side his eyes widened as he saw his mate laying his head on his chest and his arm wrapped around him. Vegeta felt himself tear up as he shook Kakarot until he woke up._

 _Kakarot groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Good gracious, no need to be so rough Veggie." He says as he looks up at him sleepily. He's pulled into a tight embrace and he smiles to his Prince. He holds onto him tightly and nuzzles his neck, purring gently as he stroked his back. "What's wrong?" He asks as he pulls away to look at his Prince._

 _Vegeta smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just… Really happy." He says smiling as he leans in and kisses his lips gently. The feeling of their lips gliding against each other was the most amazing thing to Vegeta. He could never get enough of it. He pulled Kakarot to him and stroked his cheek gently. He smiled and held onto him for dear life. It was times like this that made the dreaming about Kakarot was amazing. Although it made him miss his mate terribly, at least he got to see him in his dreams._

 _Slowly, Kakarot woke up. He smiled at Vegeta and kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of bed, I have to show you something." Kakarot says as he takes his hand. Vegeta watches him curiously, not sure what was going on. As they make their way out of the bedroom, they head downstairs in a house that he had never seen before. When they got downstairs, there was a woman with blue hair and a small girl who looked surprisingly like the both of them. When the little girl looked over at Vegeta he gasped._

 _She had his eyes._

The sight of the little girl threw Vegeta out of his dream. He pants and looks around, gripping the arms of the chair, surprised that he was still in the ship. Looking over to his right, he sees that Raditz is still sound asleep. He sighs and slumps in his chair, wondering what in the hell that dream was about. He had never seen that little girl or the woman before in his lifetime, but yet the little one looked so familiar.

His father used to tell him when he was little that dreams were always precursors of things to happen. Could that be true? Could he meet this little girl in the dream? What about the woman with the odd blue hair? There were so many questions that he wanted answered. Vegeta knew that if he kept thinking about it, the curiosity would drive him mad.

Looking out into space, Vegeta tried his hardest not to think about the dream. It was starting to become increasingly more difficult as he saw their destination coming up. He gets up and sighs, deciding to flip the bed over that Raditz was on. The long haired Saiyan yelled and groaned, rubbing his head that hit the wall. "Remind me to never have you wake me up."

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head "Set an alarm and it won't happen." he says smiling. As they made their descent, Vegeta looks at Raditz and smiles a little bit. He couldn't wait to start their adventure.

Raditz chuckled and looked at the Prince, patting his back. "Alright Vegeta, you ready for an adventure?"

Vegeta chuckled and looked at his bodyguard. "Let's go." he says as they step off the ship.

Over the next few hours, Raditz had put up the house that they had brought and found some dinner for them. Vegeta cleaned it and started to cook. "Well, after we eat, I think that we need to look around in the city. There might be something worth looking at, plus we can get some normal clothes." He says smiling before he goes to take a shower.

While Vegeta prepared the meal, he thought about what Raditz had said. It had never occurred to him that they would need to look like the humans here. Not that he really cared what he looked like, it would probably be a good idea so that they didn't stand out. Vegeta sat down at the table with their meal and waited for Raditz to come back into the room before they ate. "Find anything interesting out there while you were out hunting?" He asks as he takes a bite of the buck that Raditz got.

He nodded as he took a big bite out of his meat. "There was a little house about three miles away from here. It looked like no one lived there, but I saw an old man come out of it. It doesn't look like anything we need to be concerned about, but we may want to move if something goes wrong with our mission." He says as he eats. Vegeta couldn't understand how Raditz and Kakarot had such terrible table manners. He shook his head and decided that was a thought for another day.

Once they were done eating, Vegeta got up and washed all of the dishes before they head into the city. They take to the skies, making sure to be high enough to where no one would be able to see them. Vegeta looked down and smiled a little, thinking that this wouldn't be a bad place to live. It was beautiful from up here. When they see the city limits, the two Saiyans slowly descend to the ground, making sure to land far enough away from people so that they wouldn't see them.

Raditz looked around and smiled a little. "Wow… This place is nice; lots of people, big buildings, almost everything you could want." He says as he looks down at Vegeta. He was taking everything in, trying to figure out why they had never heard of this place before.

"It's a nice place. But where's a good place to find clothes." he says sighing. There was a group of women at the end of the street staring at them, not even bothering to hide it. Vegeta did his best to ignore the group, he didn't want to deal with anyone just yet.

"Uhm excuse me?" One of the women had come over to them and started to speak to them. "If you want to know some good places to shop, I'm sure that me and my girls could help you out." She says batting her eyes at us. Vegeta was disgusted by the display that the woman was putting on. But in this instance, he couldn't really deny her help, since they didn't know where they were going.

"Thank you for your help." Vegeta says kindly as he looks at her and then the other women, who blush immediately when he looks in their direction. They follow the woman to a big store in the middle of the city. The whole way, she tried to talk to the two Saiyans, but Raditz wasn't the talking type and Vegeta was trying to forget that she exists.

"So are you guys in town for the tournament? I know I would have seen you before if you were from here." One of the blonde girls asks.

Vegeta looked at her curiously. "Tournament?"

"Yea the World Martial Arts Tournament is tomorrow. Fighters from all over the world come to the tournament to test their strength. You two should totally join, you look like big strong men." The woman says as she grabs a hold of Vegeta's arm, which he swiftly tried to get away from her.

"Thank you very much for the help and the information… But I think that it's time that my… boyfriend and I get going isn't that right dear?" Vegeta looks up to see the shocked look on Raditz face. But it didn't stay there long, the long haired Saiyan leaned down and kissed Vegeta's cheek before wrapping his arm around him. The girls gave the both of them disappointed looks before sighing and walking away. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Raditz let go of Vegeta.

"Thank Gods you came up with that idea. I thought they would never leave us alone." Raditz says as he looks through some of the clothes, finding some things that he liked. "What do you think about what they said about the tournament?"

"Well… If I know Kakarot, I know that he is going to be there if he is on this planet. No Saiyan can resist a good fight." Vegeta says as picks out a pair of black jeans to go try on. "I think we should go. If not for anything than to see how strong the people on this planet are."

Raditz nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." He says smiling at the Prince, more than likely it would be the two of them going against each other in the final round. He didn't know much about humans, but the ones around here didn't seem that strong.

Vegeta nodded and smiled a little. He was excited for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Remembering a Prince

Chapter 8: The World Tournament

Vegeta/Kakarot

Ellery snuggled closer to her stuffed animals as the sun came through her window. She didn't want to get up, but the sun was getting extremely annoying. She sighs and finally decides to get up. Today was going to be a very exciting day; it was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. She was going to get to watch all of her daddy's friends compete, and she was going to compete herself.

While getting out of bed, Ellery stretched and smiled. She got up and did her morning stretches and meditation like her daddy had taught her. One day she hoped to be just as strong as him. He was the strongest man in the whole world. After she finished her stretches, she goes and grabs her gi from the closet. It was like her father's only instead of the orange it was a royal purple.

Once she was done with her morning routine, Ellery smiles and goes to her daddy's room. Slowly she opens the door and looks at him sleeping. It always amazed her how he slept so sprawled out all over the bed, snoring loud enough to wake up the entire city. Slowly, Ellery gets up on the bed and snuggles to her daddy.

As his strong arms wrapped around her, she cuddled closer to him and purred softly. She let her tail wrap around his wrist as she got comfortable next to him. "Good morning sweetheart." She heard him say as she smiles. She looks up at him and sees his bright smile, making her feel warm on the inside.

"Good morning daddy. Hurry and get up, we have to get ready for the tournament." Ellery states as she sits up in the bed, pulling on his arm. As she was trying to get him up, she heard Bulma call from downstairs.

Goku chuckles and sits up. "I'm getting there sweetheart. Go downstairs and set the table for Bulma okay?" He lets go of Ellery and watches her run out of the room. He loved her with all of his heart. Although he was still shocked at how she was conceived, he wouldn't trade her for the world.

Once he was ready for the day, he heads downstairs to see Bulma and Ellery sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He smiles at the two of them and sits down, grabbing a huge plate of food. He was so glad that Bulma had taken the two of them. He didn't know where he would be without her.

"So… Are you two ready for the tournament today?" Bulma looks at the two of them smiling.

"I can't wait! I hope there's a lot of strong people." Ellery says smiling. "Daddy tells me the one that wins the junior division gets to fight with the grown ups." She looked like a kid in a candy store she was so excited.

Goku smiles and pats her back. "Do your best sweetpea. I have no doubt you'll be the one that wins."

"Thanks Daddy." Ellery smiles at him and gets down to put her dish into the sink. Once she was finished,she runs to the gravity chamber to do the rest of her morning routine.

Goku smiles and watches his little one go. He was so proud of her and loved her so much. He nearly had the perfect life, but he felt like there was something missing. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he thought it had something to do with the mark on his neck.

At the thought of his mark, he felt it start to tingle. The tingle sent shivers straight through is body. His eyes closed as he leaned forward. He could vaguely see a face on the other side of his eyes. He had very spiky hair, it stood straight up. He looked very muscular from what Goku could tell, but that was all that he could make out.

"Goku? Are you alright?" He heard Bulma ask him, but he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh… Yea I think so, just a weird feeling on my neck. I'll be fine." He says as he looks up at his friend. She still looked concerned, but she seemed like she was going to let it go. She shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving Goku alone with his thoughts. Maybe he would find the answers that he has been searching for at the tournament today.

As Goku got up from the kitchen table, he thought about his little daydream. He hurries to the gravity chamber to get Ellery. Opening the door quickly, he smiles and watches her train. "Sweetie it's time to go."

"Okay daddy." Ellery skipped over to her father, taking his hand into hers before she nearly shoved him out the door. Goku laughed at how excited she was about the tournament. She was so much like him that it was insane. But there was a part of her, usually her angry side that held a fire like he had never seen before.

On their flight over to the World Tournament, Goku watched his daughter. He had never seen her so excited. It was a nice change of pace for him. Usually she holed herself up in the gravity chamber and didn't come out. It was odd that she was so devoted to her training at only seven years old. But he wasn't going to stop her from doing what she loved.

They landed about a mile from the city limits, this way no one would see them flying overhead. Bulma had told the two of them numerous times that it wasn't normal for earthlings to fly. He always thought the rule that she had set for the two of them was stupid, but he went along with it anyway. "Daddy we have to hurry, come on!" She tugged on his hand and nearly sprinted away from him. Goku laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her quickly.

They made it to the entrance in no time. After they signed up, he took Ellery over to the area where she was supposed to pick her first opponent. Once she picked a ball out of the box, she showed it to the official. Goku smiled at her and kneeled next to her.

"Alright sweetie I'm gonna need to set some ground rules." He fixed her gi top and smiled to her as he thought of what he was going to say. "First of all, let's save that big power up for after you win the little kids competition. Second, keep your tail tucked into your gi okay? I don'want anyone to mess with it and hurt you." He watched his daughter nod to him. "Good, I'm gonna go cheer you on from the stands. Good luck sweetie."

Ellery smiles at her father and hugs him tight before she kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna win for you daddy."

Goku smiles and holds onto her before nodding. "You just do your best, I have no doubt that you'll win." He kisses her forehead before standing and going to the stands to watch the junior tournament.

Vegeta walked around the vendors at the World Tournament, Raditz right next to him. He began to wonder if this was the best idea. Most of these people didn't look very strong by their standards. He just hoped that the two of them didn't severely hurt anyone.

"This is a waste of time Vegeta… there's no way we're going to find him here." Raditz said as he sighed. "There's tens of thousands of people here. How are we going to spot him."

Vegeta didn't look at his partner next to him "Don't worry… I have a plan…" he says to Raditz. "I guess since there's nothing to do, we could go watch the Junior Tournament. It said that the winner of that division will get to fight with us. I'm curious to see how strong the young earthlings are." Vegeta made his way toward the stands and took a seat near the front.

As the young competitors were coming out, Vegeta couldn't help but look at a young girl who had long jet black hair that was still messy looking no matter how well her ponytail was keeping it up. She was wearing a purple and blue gi… But that wasn't what caught his attention about her. It was that cocky grin and the way she was presenting herself. She looked like a true warrior. Vegeta could see some of the same characteristics in himself as he looked at her.

"Hey Vegeta… you see that little girl in the purple?" It appeared she caught Raditz' eye as well. "She kinda looks like you… I mean the way she's standing… She looks like a princess." He says chuckling.

Vegeta knew that Raditz was just trying to make light of the situation. But there was something about that girl that made him a little on edge. It wasn't her fault. She just looked so much like him in the way she carried herself and she had a fire in her eyes like none the prince had ever seen before; except in himself.

As much as Vegeta wanted to wait around and see how good she was, he didn't think there would be much point. He tugged on Raditz' mane and pulled him out of the arena.

"What was that for? I figured that you'd wanna watch that girl fight." Although Raditz could tell that most of these matches weren't going to be worth a damn. All these weak children couldn't even beat one of the upper division competitors. But maybe that girl was different.

Vegeta shrugged "if she does well we will see her toward the end of the tournament...I just needed some air." He said as he looked around. There were still tons of people out here. He didn't think this tournament would be that big of a deal.

Out of nowhere he picked up on someone talking. He looked over to see this older looking man with a microphone. "So , everyone's talking about how Son Goku has come back to the tournament this year… so you think you still have a chance?"

Vegeta heard the older man laugh hysterically "Well of course I have a chance! I'm the world champion…" As Vegeta looked at the older man he couldn't tell if he was just hiding his power or lying out of his ass to the news crew. Vegeta began to think the latter once he saw the guy start posing. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

But what intrigued him was this Son Goku, even the name sounded strong. Maybe he will get to fight him today. Even if he didn't find Kakarot today, at least it sounded like he would have a nice match with someone.

Vegeta felt something then, that weird tingling sensation where his mating mark was. He touched it gently and sighed, closing his eyes. He loved when his mark acted up. It was like seeing his beloved all over again. As he made his way to the arena once again, he tried to keep focused to see if he could see anyone also touching their neck.

Unfortunately there were too many people to see for sure. As he sat back down he sighed and looked at the tournament floor. He watched the little girl walk out onto the tournament floor with the biggest smile on her face. Her smile sure was contagious. She looked like the happiest person alive.

"Alright everyone! This is the final match from the junior division. We have Son Ellery going up against…" Vegeta had stopped listening for a moment. So the girl was the daughter of this Son Goku that he had heard about today. This should definitely be interesting. When the second competitor came out, Vegeta's eyes widened. The boy was easily three times her size and more than twice her age. He wasn't sure that this was the best idea.

But the look in Ellery's eyes said it all. She was growing impatient. Maybe this would be one hell of a fight after all. As Vegeta watched the little girl, he couldn't help but look across the stadium. There was a man standing across the way with a disgusting orange shirt and pant didn't think anything could stand out more than that man. He seemed to be watching the fight with as much enthusiasm as Vegeta was. Too bad he couldn't get a good look at the man, he was too far away to get a good view.

"Hey Vegeta, that guy in the orange looks like he's watching the fight a lot closer than most people." Raditz said as he tried to recognize the man. "He looks kind of familiar."

"That's because he looks almost exactly like the girl that is fighting right now. No doubt that that is her father." He says, trying to shrug it off. But Raditz did have a point. The man felt very familiar.

While the two of them were debating on whether they knew the man in orange, Ellery had flipped the young man over her shoulder and out of the arena. Vegeta looked down with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing at that moment. As he looked up to Raditz, he could tell that the long haired Saiyan was just as surprised as Vegeta.

They quickly exit the stadium to see if they could catch a glimpse of the young girl before the adult tournament drawing started. As the rules of the tournament dictated, the winner from the children's tournament gets the chance to fight the adults. With the girl named Ellery, it shouldn't be a problem for her to beat some of the earthlings. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she would be a good little contender to the tournament.

Over the speakers around the stadium, the announcer called for all of the adult participants to come and draw numbers. Finally, they could get this show on the road and Vegeta could possibly find his Kakarot. As the two Saiyans made their way over to where the crowd of muscle heads were gathered. Vegeta spotted the little girl that he watched fight in the younger division. She was holding onto someone's hand. It was that man in the orange jump suit looking get-up. Now was Vegeta's chance to get a good look at him.

A feeling of overwhelming joy filled Vegeta's heart as he looked up and saw the man's face. It was his Kakarot, there was no doubt about it. His hair, his deep black pools that were called eyes, his physique. Everything about him screamed Kakarot.

"Vegeta… I think we found him." He heard behind him from Raditz. But there was only one way to be sure. Vegeta touched the mark on his neck and closed his eyes. If the man touched his neck then we knew that it was the real Kakarot.


End file.
